Don't Say Goodbye
by ShadowFire24
Summary: GSR. Nobody thought they would have to say goodbye to him. But now they may lose him forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI. 

**Pairing:** Sara/Grissom

**A/N:** This is my first CSI fic. I hope that you guys like it.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

** Don't Say Goodbye**

The day, or night rather, started like it normally does. Everyone was in the breakroom waiting for their assignments. Catherine was talking to Warrick at one end of the room. Greg and Nick were having an arm wrestling competition. And Sara was watching and trying, without much success, not to laugh at the picture they made.

Everyone was laughing at Greg for losing, when Brass walked in with a look on his face that made everyone stop laughing abruptly. He looked like he had been crying. He looked like he was going to cry again, too.

Sara had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She had a bad feeling that she knew what he was going to say. Grissom was still not at work yet. He should have been there by now.

Brass cleared his throat. Then he looked down in a gesture that said he had to compose himself before he could continue.

Sara wished that he would just spit it out already. Every second that went by she got closer and closer to screaming. Then Brass finally looked up and said what all of them had by now guessed. "Grissom's been shot."

Catherine didn't move. She felt frozen as tears started rolling down her face. Her best friend had been shot. Everything that had seemed so important a minute ago didn't seem as important now. She'd always thought of herself as an independent woman. But the truth was that she depended on Gil to always be there when she needed help.

Warrick felt like he'd been hit by a bus. His friend and teacher had been hurt, possibly dieing. Grissom had helped him through a lot of things. Without him being there for him, he could have been in jail by now. What would his life be like without Grissom's pressence and friendship? He tried to be strong, for Griss, but a tear fell anyway. Then he just couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

Nick was stunned by the news. Grissom, shot. He couldn't reconcile himself with the fact that the tough as nails Grissom was hurt. _Oh God, _he thought, _please don't let him be dead!_ There was still so much he needed to tell him. He needed to let him know that he never would have gotten as far as he had as CSI, if not for Grissom. He had to tell him how much his friendship and guidance meant to him. Grissom just couldn't be dead. Nick started crying and felt like he might never stop.

Greg couldn't believe it. Grissom, the man he thought couldn't be hurt by anything, was hurt. He remembered the day when he told Grissom that he made him nervous. He always wished he could be like Grissom. Grissom was always so tough. And he always seemed to know everything. He thought that, with the possible excedption of Sara, Grissom was the smartest person he has ever known. He tried to ask what had happened, but he couldn't seem to find his voice.

Sara felt like someone had just ripped out her heart. She couldn't believe that the man she loved was hurt. She had left his townhouse just about half an hour ago. he had been fine then. He had smiled at her and then held her face in his hands and gave her a soft kiss goodbye as she left for work. He had told her he would be right behind her. They had been happy. Now she knows she may never be happy again.

As tears fall down her cheeks, she asks what the others haven't been able to bring themselves to ask. "What happened Brass? Is he in the hospital? He isn't dead, is he?"

Brass looked at Sara and wished he didn't have to be the one who told her this. He knew she loved Gil. And he suspected that her and Gil have been dating for awhile. This could destroy Sara.

"Gil was shot while at a gas station. The guy who shot him must have taken his wallet. He was conscious when the employee on duty got to him. The employee, Mike Jefferson, called 911. When the cops got there he was slipping in and out of consciousness. He managed to let the paramedics know who he was."

Brass had to stop talking because he didn't know how to tell them, especially Sara, about what else Gil had said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I hope everyone liked the first chapter. Please review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI 

Review Replies:  
Steinchen: I will try to give it a happy ending. Hope you like this chapter. Thanks for the review!

SaraLou: Hope this is soon enough. Thanks for the review and I hope you like chapter two.

Snubby: Glad you liked the first chapter. I hope that you like the rest too. Thank you for the review.

SlmukI: Thank you for the review. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I get nervous that I will let people down. Hope that doesn't happen.

She'sAShipper: Well, here it is. Chapter two. I hope this keeps your attention. Thanks for the review.

A/N: I hope that everyone likes chapter two. It fought me at some places. Thoughts are in_ Italics_. Anyhoo, on with the story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eveyone was looking at Brass. They could tell he had more to say. Brass took a deep breath. Then he said, "Grissom told them to tell his team, you guys, that if he didn't make it; he is proud of all of you." Brass stopped for a minute. Then he looked at Sara.

"He also said to tell you, Sara, that he loves you. And if he dies, he's sorry he can't be there to help raise the baby."

Sara let out a pained cry, and ran out of the room. She didn't really know where she was going. All she knew was that she had to get out of there, fast. When she got to her car, she tried to get her key in the lock, but she couldn't see through all the tears.

Giving up, she turned around and leaned back against the car. She put her hands on her stomach. But thinking about the baby, and the fact that Grissom might never get to see it, made her cry even harder.

_What am I going to do if I lose you Griss?_

Sara lowered her head and just continued to cry.

Back in the break room there was a stunned silence. Everyone was surprised that, not only had Grissom and Sara been in a relationship, Sara was pregnant.

Nick came out of his shock first. Realizing that Sara had run out of the room, he ran off after her. He was worried that she might be too upset to drive. He didn't want to lose her too._ No, Grissom isn't dead. And he wont die! He's Grissom! _But Nick knew that even Grissom can't control life or death.

Running outside, he saw Sara leaning against her car. He could tell she was crying. He stopped running and walked up to her. "Hey Sar, how you holding up?"

Sara looked at Nick. She had tears still running down her cheeks. She wiped her face with her hands and stopped crying. "Hey Nick. I feel like someone ran me over with a truck, then backed up."

Nick went over to lean against the car beside her and put his arm around her shoulders. "So, you and Griss, huh? I guess I can't say I'm too shocked. I always thought you two would get together. But I am surprised about you being pregnant. Jeez, I hope Griss makes it. It would be horrible if he didn't get to see his baby."

Sara leaned her head on Nick's shoulder and sighed deeply. "Yeah, it wold be. I think Grissom would make a great dad. God Nick, if he dies, he'll never get to hold her."

Nick turned his head, trying to look at Sara's face. "You're having a girl?"

"Yeah. And I haven't even told Grissom yet. I was going to tell him after work." Sara started crying again. Nick turned and drew Sara into a hug. "Don't worry Sara. Griss is tough. He'll make it."

Sara leaned back to look at Nick's face. "Do you really believe that?"

"Of course I do." Nick let go of her and asked, "Would you like me to drive you to the hospital?"

Sara looked at him with gratitude. "Yeah. Thanks Nick." Nick gave her a smile and said "No problem." So they made their way over to Nicks car and drove off to the hospital.

Meanwhile Catherine, Warrick, Greg, and Brass were talking as they left the building. "So," Catherine said "did anyone know about Grissom and Sara?"

Warrick looked at Catherine and said "I didn't. But I figured they'd wind up together. You could tell from the beggining that they liked each other."

"Yeah" Brass agreed. "You could just tell that he cared about Sara. I was wandering when they would figure it out that they liked each other."

Greg was still being quit. He hadn't been able to believe that Grissom and Sara were together. He had never thought they liked each other that way.

They all decided to go to the hospital in Brass's car. They knew after they found out how Grissom was they would all have to go back to work. They figured they'd just all ride back together.

A little while later, everyone was at the hospital. Nick and Warrick sat on either side of Sara. Catherine was next to Warrick. Greg was next to Nick. And Brass was standing by the door to the waiting room.

Nobody had said anything since arriving at the hospital. They were all too worried about Grissom. They were waiting for the doctor to come out and tell them what was happening.

Suddenly the door opened. A doctor walked in and said, "I'm Dr. Andrews. Are you all here to find out about Mr. Grissom?"

Brass said "Yes, we all want to know how he's doing."

Everyone was standing and looking at the doctor now. The doctor looked at all of them and said, "Well, ...  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Yep, that is it for this chapter. I don't know how long it will be till I post the next chapter. I have got some done. But I'm not finished with it yet. I will try to have it posted by Monday at the latest. Sorry guys. Hope you liked this chapter. Please let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI 

A/N: See, I told you I'd post on Monday! I hope this chapter is worth the wait.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, before I tell you, I wanted to ask if you all know he was shot three times?"

Everyone was shocked. Three times? How could Grissom still be alive after getting shot three times?

Sara felt like someone had hit her in the stomach. She felt like she was going to get sick. She started to shake, but managed to ask Dr. Andrews, "So, where was he shot? And will he be ok?"

Dr. Andrews looked at Sara and said,"The first bullet went in at his right hip. That didn't do much damage. It just caused a hairline fracture. Which with some physical therapy, should be fine.The second bullet went in under his right collar bone. All that did was tear the muscles and tissue. Again, with some physical therapy, that should be fine. The third bullet was the worst one. It went into the right side of his head. It got stuck in his skull. Luckily for Mr. Grissom, the shooter must have been at a distance when he shot him. Or else the bullet would have punctured the brain. Now, we were able to remove the bullet and everything seems fine. But I have to tell you, he slipped into a coma. It shouldn't last very long because all his vitals are fine. His body just needs rest right now." Dr. Andrews paused to let all he had said sink in. He waited for anymore questions.

Catherine was worried about Grissom being in a coma. _When he woke up, would he be the same? Or would he be different? Would he remember what had happened? _She was too afraid to ask.

Warrick thought that this was good news. _Grissom is alive, and the doctors believe that he will wake up. _That had to be good.

Greg was still shocked that Grissom had been shot three times and was still alive. Albeit in a coma, but still, he was alive.

Brass didn't know weather to be happy that Gil was alive, or worried because he was in a coma. He just hopes that Gill comes out of this alright.

Nick looked at Sara and noticed how pale she was. He went over to her and put his arm around her. "At least he's still alive. I told you Grissom was tough."

Sara looked at Nick. She looked scared, but hopeful. "Thanks Nick. I needed to hear that."

"Anytime Sar. Anytime." said Nick with a smile.

Then Sara looked at Dr. Andrews. "Will there be anything wrong with him after he wakes up?" she asked. She was afraid that even if he does wake up, he wont be the same Grissom she loves.

Dr. Andrews looked at Sara again. "Well, with all head injuries, there is always a chance that he may have temporary memory lose. If that should happen, no one should tell him what happened. He must remember on his own. It could be potentially harmful to tell him something he doesn't remember. It is rare, but there have been cases were a person can forget up to a year before the accident." he said. He knew this was troublesome news. He just hoped that thing worked out for these people.

Nick looked at everyone, then he looked back at Dr. Andrews. "Will there be anything else wrong?"

Dr. Andrews looked at Nick, "Well, aside from the physical therapy, and the possible, temporary memory lose, I don't foresee any other problems."

Sara couldn't take it anymore. She had to see Grissom for herself, to know that he was still alive. "When can we see him?"

Dr. Andrews looked at her and said, "You can see him now. But only two at a time. He's in room 204." Then Dr. Andrews left the waiting room.

Everyone was quit for a couple of minutes. No one knew what to say. They were all worried that Grissom may wake up and not remember what had happened. How would they explain that he'd been shot? And that he could have died?

What worried Sara the most, was that he might not remember about the baby. And if she wasn't supposed to tell him,_ how was she going to explain why she gets sick every morning? And when she starts to show, what will she tell him then?_ Her head was starting to hurt from all the questions going through it.

Catherine looked at Sara and said, "Sara, why don't you go in first."

Sara looked at Catherine with gratitude. "Thanks Cath."

"No problem. I know you must be anxious to see him. To see for yourself he's ok." She smiled sadly at Sara.

Sara just smiled back at Catherine and walked out of the room.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: So, what did everyone think? Was it good, bad, just ok? Please let me know what you think.


End file.
